


Interruptions

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Just once, she would like to have a night alone with her girlfriend without anyone bothering them.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Mass Effect, anypair, "If we are interrupted it had better be because everything is on fire."

There was giggling as the two girls made their way to the bed, Jack falling backwards as Miranda gave her a gentle push. She shuffled backwards until she was able to lay her head on her pillow and watched with anticipation as Miranda started to take her clothes off.

Slowly, more and more skin was revealed to her as Mirands did her striptease. Jack's hand had wandered into her pants, more than eager for Miranda to join her on the bed.

Miranda had just rid herself of her thong when there was an urgent knock on the door. Jack groaned and closed her eyes. Just once, she would like to have a night alone with her girlfriend without anyone bothering them.

Miranda surprised her by climbing on top of her and pulling Jack in for a kiss. Jack kissed her back, forgetting that someone was outside the door until the insistent knocking started up again.

She pulled away enough to yell at whoever was on the other side of the door. "If we are interrupted, it had better be because everything is on fire!"


End file.
